Unexpected
by Sesshomaru's Miko
Summary: Kagome returns home and finds out that her long time fiancée has been cheating on her. After a disturbing discovery Kagome distances herself from her family and starts her new life over. In the most unexpected way. Sess/Kag rated for chapters. CHAP 5 UP!
1. Home again

Title:** Unexpected**

Summary: **Kagome returns home and finds out that her long time fiancée has been cheating on her. After a disturbing discovery Kagome distances herself from her family and starts her new life over. In the most unexpected way...**

**yay a new story!!**

* * *

Kagome stood waiting inside the delta airlines airport for her plane back to Japan. She had stayed in California with her grandmother Kaede for the last three years of her life. She completed college with a bachelor's degree as a nurse. She was finally going back home to her family and her fiancée Inuyasha. She missed Japan like crazy and being so far away with little contact didn't help at all.

Kagome's flight was ready and boarding. Her luggage was already loaded and she only carried on the plane her purse and Ipod in hand. Once she was sat and strapped in the seat the captain of the plane began his notorious speech of safety rules and regulations. Kagome already knew the speech by heart and knew she wasn't being told anything different than she had heard before; she plugged in her earphones and leaned back into the seat waiting for take off.

Kagome turned her Ipod up full blast to block out the revving of the plane engine. Being on a plane so many times you'd think that she would get over the nausea of the huge aircraft lifting from the ground. She gripped the handles and felt a warm hand she gripped by mistake. An elderly man looked at her startled; he smiled at her his crooked teeth in view and patted her hand. Kagome closed her eyes tightly from the pressure of being ascended into the atmosphere.

After a few minutes after take off, Kagome relaxed and stared out the window. The large city of Los Angeles was fading out of view soon the small islands of Hawaii were below them tiny and beautiful. Kagome resumed listening to her music and decided to take a little nap to help the time fly by.

Back in Japan at the Higurashi Shrine, everyone was in a hurry to ready the arrival of Kagome. She would be given a room on the opposite side of the mansion from her older sister Kikyo. Kagome's mother Hiromi and brother Souta was already driving to the airport to pick her up. Kagome's father Koru was finishing the making the arrangements for a party before Kagome would get married.

Koru was very glad that his daughter would be returning home. She was the youngest from Kikyo and he spoiled her since she had come from her mother's womb. To his surprise Kagome didn't turn out selfish and cold like her sister. She was quite the opposite. Because of her giddy attitude she was fairly well liked among her friends. He very much approved of her relationship with the half demon prince Inuyasha. When Koru had first met Inuyasha, they had got along great together, many things they shared in common.

Koru smiled to himself as he rechecked his list. All of the Inuyasha's family was to attend. Certain members of friends and family were jotted down. He sat the list down on his desk and went over everything he remembered not leaving anything out. He looked at his watched and wondered when they would be returning home. He picked up the phone to make some last minute arrangements.

Kagome woke up from her supposed to be nap about an hour from Japan. Her Ipod had gone dead and she was at the torture of listening to the old man next to her snore in his sleep._ Just my luck._ Kagome continued to stare back out her window the sun barely just crossing over the horizon. Her heart increased in rhythm. She was quite happy to be back home. She dearly missed her father and mother. Kikyo never showed much love towards Kagome so she didn't bother really talking to her. Souta was now in high school so he spent most of his time with friends.

Shortly after waking Kagome realized she hadn't eaten anything since she had been on the plane. She summoned the flight attendant for some food and watched the last remaining part of the movie they were showing on the mini television. The plane landed before the movie ended and Kagome exited to go to the unloading area. As always the Airport was filled to capacity, Kagome had to wait almost fifteen minutes to get her belongings then she headed to the lobby of the airport.

It didn't take Kagome long to find her mother and brother near the door. Kagome gasped in surprise at her mother's appearance. Her mother Hiromi sported her hair in a short cut very short. Her mother would never lay a pair of scissors near her head. Hiromi Screamed in joy when Kagome greeted them. Her brother Souta was very happy to see her; he changed so much in the last couple of years. He looked much older than the age of 17 and he was taller than her! She didn't notice Kikyo around but she shrugged it off. Hiromi and Kagome had begun to talk about her time in the US and Souta carried her bags to the car.

Kagome was so into talking to her mother that she hadn't noticed the man in font of the car holding roses. Her mother tapped her on the arm and smiled towards him, Kagome looked and gasped running headlong into the arms of her fiancée Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome" he said kissing her on the cheek and handing her the flowers. "These are for you"

Kagome took the roses and kissed Inuyasha. "Thank you these are beautiful"

"You wouldn't mind driving with me would you, I can sense you are hungry and I can drive you back home" he asked.

Kagome turned to her mother who was already in the car. "Mom you wouldn't mind would you"

Hiromi waved her hand. "No you two have fun" she yelled good bye and drove off.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to his car and then began to drive out from the airport. Kagome held onto Inuyasha's hand as he expertly drove with the other. She had missed him so much. They had been dating since sophomore year and when she found out that she had been accepted to her dream college in California, she thought it would be the end of their relationship. But at prom during their senior year he proposed to her and promised to marry her when she had come back. She was glad that she said yes.

"So how have you been faring in America without me" he teased.

Kagome held his hand tighter. "I was miserable the first year, my grandma was going nuts about the long distance calls so I kept my head in the books and made a few friends, but I still missed you"

He stopped at a light. "Any boyfriends"

"Well if you call a little six year olds pining over me in my bathing suit and constantly calling me 'lil mami' then yeah I should say so."

Kagome laughed. She remembered laughing like this with him back then and over the phone when her grandmother had finally decided to get her a cell phone. But she was worried about their relationship though. She and Inuyasha hadn't talked much over the last year. When she would call him he would say he was busy and would call her back but he never did. Or when they would have a chance to talk his 'business' phone would rang he had to go. When she talked to her mother about it, Hiromi just said that Inuyasha was very busy helping his father with the company. So she never thought of it again.

The Tashio's were very wealthy and smart people. Touga Tashio was a very respectable man and light hearted in a way. Sesshomaru Tashio was the cold i-own-you-so-don't-back-talk-or-i-will-make-your-life-a-living-hell type of guy. Kagome had only met him once, when she had first met Inuyasha's family and she saw the back of Sesshomaru's head as he left the room. He said nothing to her and she called him a jerk. Inuyasha was the baby boy, sweet, stubborn, and overconfident. Though she thought his confidence was cute.

Inuyasha turned to her and gripped her hand tighter. "I'm sorry for not talking to you more over the last couple of months, my father promoted me and everything is so hectic"

He had been promoted? He never told her. "That's okay work is hard and you want to live up to your family's reputation"

He smiled. "Chinese…still your favorite right"

"Always" she giggled and pointed to a new Chinese place she knew had just been built.

Inuyasha and Kagome ate in the car laughing about old times and eating each other's food. Once they were done Inuyasha drove her back home, not wanting to keep her away from her family just yet. They were a block away from the shrine when his phone had begun to ring; he took it out and looked at the caller id and tensed. Kagome saw his whole expression.

"Is there something wrong" She said.

"No, just work calling" he said quickly.

…….

"Aren't you going to answer it then" Kagome noticed they were home already.

"No I can call them back later" He put the phone up and got out of the car.

_Why couldn't he do that when I was talking to him over the phone?_ She shrugged the thought away and got out of the car as well and went up the steps with Inuyasha behind her. She knocked on the door and waited for one of the maids. The door opened and instead of a maid her father stood tall and smiling at her.

"Hi Dad" She hugged him.

"Hey sweet heart how did you like America" he led her inside the house. Inuyasha closed the door behind him.

"It was an exciting place, quite different from Japan. I liked it very much, I met a lot of friends there in California, Oh and grandma wants you to call her once you get a chance" She said.

"I will be sure to remember that darling, I'm sure you know where your room still is, why don't you go upstairs while me and Inuyasha have a little talk" Koru kissed her lightly on the cheek, before Kagome went to Inuyasha thanking him for the food and she went upstairs.

Kagome opened the door to her room and she smiled. Everything was in the same place where she had left it. Her room was decorated in soft brown and pink, a big fluffy chair sat next to the wall and her whole collection of cd's were stack neatly together. She sat and lay down on her soft bed staring up at the ceiling. She glanced at a small picture on her small table. The frame was decorated with pink lace and beads.

Her and her best friend Sango took the picture when they were in middle school. Her only friend she ever stayed close to throughout the years. Sango was coming to her wedding with her boyfriend Miroku, who in fact was the school nerd turned Perverted Hottie, as Sango likes to label.

Kagome suddenly felt tired. She had a huge week ahead of her so she would have to get as much rest as she could. She was to me married in two months; her heart was pounding by the second. She was going to marry her first and only love, she smiled at the thought. How can it get any better than this? She curled up underneath her covers and within minutes she was unconscious to the world.

Inuyasha sat cross legged in Koru's office. He was calmly sitting down while Koru was pacing the floor rubbing his hands in nervousness and anger. For the fourth time Inuyasha sighed deeply interrupting the silent air.

Koru slammed his hand on his desk. "I told you not to see her until the party, why are you here?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "It's her first day back home I had to see her."

"No!" Koru stood rigid. "That was not part of the discussion, you do want to marry her am I correct?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "Yes"

Koru sat down frustrated. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…I just…"

Inuyasha stood. "I understand Koru but I can't just stay away I have to make this up to her" He said with determination on his face.

"Okay, tell your father I will be calling him this afternoon" Inuyasha nodded and left. Koru ran his hands over his face realizing these next two weeks is going to be a pain in the ass

0o0

The next morning Kagome had woken up, it was almost dawn now. She hadn't expected to be asleep that long; she still had friends to call to tell that she had finally returned home. She opened up her phone and scrolled down to Sango's name. Kagome sat and waited patiently for a pick up.

"Hey Kags you're here already?" Sango said happily on the phone.

"Yeah I suppose to call yesterday but I fell asleep. I was hoping to catch you before you go to work" Kagome yawned and went to her suit case.

"Yeah I get off early this week, we still on for tomorrow I know this store that has some great dresses for the party" Sango was fixing her a cup of coffee.

"Sure just tell me the time" Kagome heard a loud thud. "What was that?"

Sango giggled. "Miroku walked into the wall, I told him to stop all that late night partying but he doesn't listen to me anyways"

Kagome laughed. "Maybe you should put him on a lease"

"He'll only bite through it" she joked

Kagome laughed. "Look I have to get ready for today so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure, later!"

"Bye"

Kagome hung up and pick out her clothes for the day. She took a hot soothing shower and dressed before she went downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking and her father was sitting in a leather chair sipping on his coffee.

"Good morning" Kagome said making her a cup of coffee.

"Oh didn't think you would wake up so early dear" Hitomi made Kagome a plate and passed it to her.

"I was pretty tired from the ride back, where's Souta?" Kagome asked.

Koru put down his paper. "He's with Shippo at the mall"

She nodded as she ate her food. Shippo was Souta's best friend since birth. Those two were joined at the hip, wrecking everything they could touch although Shippo was a bit more innocent than Souta. Kagome was still eating her food until she realized that she hadn't seen her older sister yesterday.

"Where's Kikyo" She said not actually caring.

Hiromi's utensil made a clink on her plate and Koru had stopped all movement. They were looking at each other then turned their gaze at the confused Kagome.

"What's the matter" She said washing her dish.

Hiromi was the first to speak. "Oh nothing dear, Kikyo is out of town right now, I think she would be returning tomorrow or sometime next week."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her mother. She knew when Hiromi was lying; her mother had a habit of twirling her hair between her fingers when she talked and she avoided eye contact. But Kagome didn't say anything as she just finished her dish and leaned against the counter.

"Oh...okay" she shrugged. "So what's on the agenda today?"

* * *

hope you like the story so far. a new chapter will be released very soon!!

Sesshomaru's Miko


	2. enemy sister

Here's chapter two hope you enjoy!!

Thank you for the reviews. i shall try and make this a good story

* * *

For most of the evening Kagome and her mother spent shopping at expensive stores for her wedding dress. Six excruciating hours passed of driving and walking in the avenues. Kagome found her dress. It was a beautiful beaded bodice with a full tulle skirt, she wanted to feel and look like a queen on her wedding day. Although the price for the dress was a little bit uncomfortable for her to purchase but her mother waved it off like it was chump change and paid for the dress and accessories.

Now Kagome was heading home with her mother humming her favorite tune. She pulled out her cell phone that seriously needed a new upgrade and dialed Inuyasha. She patiently tapped her fingers on her leg but he didn't answer. _He_ _must be busy._ She tucked her phone away and curiously looked at the limo parked in front of the driveway. That could be only one person she knew.

Kagome helped her mother with the bags of clothes and stuff and safely put them away then she walked upstairs to her father's office. She knocked, waited for the give away. She opened the door smiling at the tall golden eyed man before her.

"Hello Touga" Kagome said opening her arms for a hug.

Touga bent down to Kagome's short stature and hug her tightly but not enough to hurt her. "Hello my lovely Kagome, did you miss me?"

Kagome smiled brighter. "Yes I did, and I was wondering if I had to pull you out of your office for you to notice I had returned."

Touga feigned shock. "Me? Forget Kagome Higurashi? I don't think that's possible. Forgetting that face of yours would be like forgetting I had a reflection in the mirror"

The two laughed. Kagome was about to say something else but her father cleared his throat. Kagome straightened up and let go of Touga's hand. He flashed her a wink as he sat down in his chair. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him playfully. Touga was always the flirting type adorning that pretty silver hair of his in a high ponytail, which always made Kagome want to snatch it off and make herself her first real wig.

"Sorry dad I just wanted to say hi to Touga before I go and help mom with the other arrangements" she said.

Koru nodded. "That is fine"

Kagome turned to Touga. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I'm afraid I can't tonight maybe another time" Touga smiled.

"Okay then see you another time goodbye" Kagome waved and left the room closing the door behind her.

She raced to her room willing to try and call Inuyasha one more time.

0o0

Beads of sweat ran down his body as he tried to catch his breath. The small body on top of his wasn't helping much so he turned over letting the woman lay halfway on him. Inuyasha knew for he hundredth time today that this was wrong, hurting her this way was cruel. But when it came to this woman before him he couldn't think straight let alone not look at her when she was in a room. Kikyo had bewitched him and he was all too eager to let it happen.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo now as she fell slowly asleep; taking in her naked form that he had come to lust for. It was all just lust…right? It was what he tried to believe. He couldn't even tell what the hell he was feeling; all he knew was that he loved Kagome…and Kikyo as well. He absently caressed her back with his free hand as he used the other to rest on his forehead.

How could he have let this go on for so long? The things he done ever since Kagome left for California. It was as if he was waiting till she was gone to damage their relationship. He abruptly got up and sat on the edge of the bed. The sudden movement drifted Kikyo from her sleep.

"What's the matter?" she said groggily running a hand over his back.

Inuyasha tried to shove the thought away. "It's nothing"

Kikyo knew immediately that he was thinking about 'her'. Kikyo sat up not bothering to cover herself with the sheets.

"It's that all you think about after sex? When we are together there is no need to think about _her_" she said the last bit maliciously.

"Yea well Kikyo she's not going to up and vanish just because we have great sex, she's my fiancée and I'm fucking her sister…what is there to think about." Inuyasha turned to her.

Kikyo smirked. "You think we have _great_ sex?" she teased.

"Stop trying to change the subject okay. This shit just got all out of hand" Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his hair.

"Out of hand, this is way beyond that! I on the other hand don't care about my sister, you just need to dump her and we can be together _publicly_." Kikyo pulled out one of his cigarettes and lit it.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "How can you say that? She has never done anything to you?"

"Are you taking up for her?" Kagome glared.

Not now! "No that's not what it sounded like. Look we just need calm this down a little or better yet this needs to stop" Inuyasha stood and searched for his clothes.

Kikyo just looked and inhaled the cigarette. When Inuyasha pulled on his boxers she stopped and put it out. Kikyo slowly crawled to the end or the bed where Inuyasha stood.

"You know you're not going to leave" she said. Inuyasha stood in disbelief

"You want know why?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard.

"Because you Inuyasha like the way I make you feel" she teased a finger over her lips. "She could never give you the satisfaction you crave for and that is why you will keep running to me and you know I will accept you with open arms"

Inuyasha clenched his fist. Damn she was right.

"But that's okay I still want you no matter what" she stretched her arm for Inuyasha. He knew right then and there when he felt the small contact with her skin that she had won. He feared that he might actually love Kikyo more than his Kagome.

0o0

After Kagome showered and talked to Sango on the phone for a couple of hours before she tried calling Inuyasha back for what seemed like the twentieth time today. It was a little off to Kagome since she was calling his business phone which he should pick up. She ended the call with frustrated muttering. It was her second day home and he hadn't called to see how her day was going. She glanced back at her clock, sighing. She had to get some shut eye before her long day with Sango tomorrow. Kagome crawled into bed and settled into the covers. Within minutes she was asleep.

The next morning Kagome was peacefully sleeping when she felt something light and feathery crawl up her face. On instinct in her sleep she smacked her face; then she heard light giggling before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." Sango sung in her cheery attitude.

Kagome groaned. Should have known it was her. "What time is it?"

Sango looked at her watch. "9:45 I was going to wake you up earlier but you were looking so peaceful" she batted her eyelashes.

"Yea I'm sure" Kagome leaned up wiping her eyes and yawning. Sango waved her hands.

"Oh sure blow your morning breath all in my face why don't ya!" Sango got off the bed and tossed Kagome her clothes.

"What is this?" Kagome eyed the piece of clothing.

"Your clothes what else they were in her closet" Sango looked in the mirror fixing her hair.

_Not likely._ It was a small tank top and a mini skirt. Something Kagome thought would show way too much skin. "Uh I would rather dress myself. Thank you"

"Nope, you're wearing that, you always dress so ..._sheltered_ in school, now you're about to be a married woman, who needs to show other people that what Inuyasha's got is the real deal" Sango placed her hand on her hip.

"I don't have to show off my goods to prove I'm 'the real deal', besides it only matters what Inuyasha thinks of me…and family" Kagome got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Sango stuck out her tongue "Okay if you say so then, at least I can keep my clothes now"

Kagome shook her head and closed her bathroom door but didn't lock it. Knowing Sango would come in and tell her some kind of gossip of the week. And she did. While Kagome showered Sango talked about some of their friends that had the same class with them in high school.

"You know that Eri got pregnant a couple of weeks after you left, her baby daddy was that Hojo guy that had a crush on you" Sango said.

Kagome was shocked, well not really. "Are you serious? She always called him names and talked behind his back and then she slept with him?"

"Yep I was surprised when she told all of us. She was a bit embarrassed by it but she said she liked him a lot and that they were going to get married." Sango feigned a dramatic face.

"She never called me and said anything." Kagome said washing her hair.

Sango looked at her nails. "I guess she thought you would be mad or something, she thought you liked Hojo"

Kagome sighed. "Did they get married?"

"Nope after a couple of months they went their separate ways and Eri just up and left, didn't even say goodbye"

Kagome turned off the shower and grabbed her towel. She stepped out and plugged up her hair dryer. Kagome realized that the bathroom was too small and Sango was in the way. Kagome walked to the mirror but almost tripped over Sango's feet.

"Do you mind?" Kagome pointed at Sango.

"What" Sango pointed at her?

"You're in the way, I can move faster if you would get out" Kagome waved to the door.

Sango put up her hands. "Oh excuse me princess Kagome has to go and primp herself to the max, this lowly servant will move out of the highness's way!"

Kagome tapped Sango lightly on the shoulder while they laughed. Sango left the bathroom and Kagome got to do her business. Within at least twenty minutes of drying her hair and finding new pair of clothes. Kagome was ready to go. They reached downstairs and then they saw Kikyo passed the stairs. _I thought she was gone_?

"The bitch is back" Sango said not bothering to lowering her voice.

Kagome stuck her finger in her mouth and feigned like she was vomiting, they both giggled as they descended the stairs. Kagome went straight to the kitchen while Sango waited by the door. She suddenly felt like turning around when she saw Kikyo inside as well along with her parents.

"Hi mom, hi dad." She kissed each one on the cheek as she fixed herself a breakfast shake. She didn't even bother to acknowledge Kikyo as she knew that damn witch was probably staring daggers into her back. She never knew what had Kikyo's panty all up in a bunch but Kagome was never the one to back down from her and neither did Kikyo. They were more enemies than sisters, well Kikyo made everyone the enemy Kagome just never bothered to pay any attention to her and that made Kikyo even more vicious.

Hiromi and Koru glanced at each other while they cautiously watch their daughters act as if either of them existed. Hiromi didn't know what happened to cause this and it pained her deep inside that they were hiding a secret. Koru place his hand on top her Hiromi's to calm her sudden nerves. Koru glared at Kikyo as she stared at Kagome and drink her coffee.

Kagome sighed. She could feel the tension building in the large kitchen which made it seems so cramped. Her parent's probably thought that she was going to blow up or worse jump across the table and stab Kikyo in the eye. Kagome's lip twitched. She could actually _feel_ Kikyo staring at her like she always did for years and like routine it was only a matter of seconds before Kagome snapped.

"What" Kagome said harshly turning around staring into her sister's cold and dark eyes.

Kikyo said nothing but sip her coffee, was that humor she saw in her eyes. Did Kikyo just get off on making people cower around her?

"I said what the hell are you looking at" Kagome said coldly.

Kikyo smiled darkly. "It's nice to see you again sister, after 3 years you're still the paranoid and annoying wench as before"

"Both of you stop" Koru looked hard at one another from his newspaper.

Kagome ignored him. "And you didn't change at all Kikyo, still opening your legs for a little chump change at the job, still the whoring and jealous bitch -"

Kikyo's smile fell and she stood up from her chair. "you'd be surprised to see who i have trapped between these legs" Kikyo

"WHAT DID I SAY!!" Koru's loud voice boomed in the kitchen making Kagome drop the knife in her hand. It's been a while since she heard him yell like that, only when she and kinkyho got into it. She opened her mouth to say something but he glared at her.

"These next two weeks, I don't want to hear a word from your mouth's about each other especially you Kagome" she opened her mouth. "This is your week so spend it without being at her throat before you know it you will be living with Inuyasha and she will be out of your hair"

Kikyo had a wide smile on her face. "That's what she thinks"

Koru glared at her somewhat between anger and… Did Kagome see fear in his eyes? What the hell did he have to be scared for? And what did Kikyo mean by that? Kagome nodded her head and placed the knife on the table. She put her shake in a glass and picked up her purse on the way out she heard Kikyo hum a familiar tune that made a chilling cold crawl up Kagome's spine.

* * *

Was it me or was Kikyo treading on thin line and Koru was acting a little funny. well i'm getting pretty excited myself i have yet to even think of how i will make the party scene. Til next time

Sesshomaru's miko


	3. The party

a lot of reviews for only two chapters. I guess people like this a lot better than i thought they would have!! well i hop you enjoy this chap. it's very surprising!! the first part is basically something that is happening to everyone before the party. just to let you know!

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Koru whipped his head in the direction of Kikyo, eating calmly at the table. Hiromi too was staring at Kikyo, but not in anger, more like fear. The fear of her daughter finding out what they were hiding. Koru tired his best to keep his anger at bay.

"What are you doing here Kikyo? We told you not to come back until Kagome is married to Inuyasha." Koru strained.

_Did he obviously think that just because she is married to Inuyasha that I would not still sleep with him?_ Kikyo looked at her father, his blue eyes bright in anger. "I can't come to visit my mother and father" a smirk playing on her face.

Koru slammed his hands on the table causing Kikyo to flinch slightly. "No you can not! That was not what we agreed. You were to stay in that hotel until Inuyasha and Kagome left for their honeymoon. Then pack up your shit then leave!"

Hiromi glanced at koru and placed her hand over his. "Language dear, what koru is trying to say is don't ruin your sister's happiness any further than you already damaged it. The less she knows the better…. Have you seen Inuyasha Lately?"

Kikyo stared straight into her mother's eyes. "No" _I'm such a liar_

Hiromi nodded. Although she believed her daughter there was some sort of mischief in her eyes. Koru settled down and sighed. "The party is tomorrow night. You will say your hello's and converse for a while then I want you tell everyone that you can't stay any longer then go back to the hotel. Do I make myself clear?

Kikyo glared at him. "Yes father."

"Good" he got up and left leaving Hiromi and Kikyo to talk.

Around midnight Kagome had returned home from shopping with Sango. Her arms were filled with numerous of clothes and lingerie that could be worn only once for the next two months. Kagome had forgotten that she could never hold on to her money around Sango, she knew the best places in town. Kagome looked around the living room to see if any one was near to help her; the single maid must have gone home. Sighing wearily Kagome repeatedly went upstairs and down to take the bags to her room.

After setting the last bag in her room Kagome flexed her newly polished fingers, she curled her feet into the carpet which was polished as well. Shedding her clothes and shoes Kagome showered and dressed in one of her new lingerie. It was a lavender baby doll top with a matching thong. Kagome loved lingerie and so did Inuyasha. She had bought a lot for their honeymoon in next week. Half an hour passed when Kagome finally finished putting the new clothes in her near empty closet. She placed her dress for the party tomorrow on a hook behind her door.

Afterwards she fell asleep clutching the warm covers to her neck.

**0o0**

Touga Taisho glared at his son. "You are coming and that's final"

"As I have said before father, I will not make myself present at that half breed's little get together" He said matching a glare as strong as his father.

"Sesshomaru he is your brother" Sesshomaru growled. "Half brother then! At least stay a few minutes before you make judgment of it all. You may find someone you like there"

Sesshomaru snorted. "I have more important matters at hand."

Touga sighed. "Just five minutes Sesshomaru and you can do whatever it is you do in your boring spare time"

There was a silence over the phone and Touga could imagine Sesshomaru's eyes closed in thought. "Fine… _five_ minutes" That was all then Sesshomaru hung up. Touga smiled in victory putting his cell in his pocket. Now where is Inuyasha?

**0o0**

Hiromi and Koru worked at a fast pace to finish the last remaining touches for the party, although Hiromi wanted to host it at their home. Koru managed to rent a vacant room in a very gorgeous area. Everyone would be impressed with the beautiful landscape. Inside a stage was set up for the music and tables with white covered tops and expensive champagne. Koru was very proud of himself with the design all made by him. Hiromi was fixing the sign on the door when he sauntered over.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said grabbing the sign and fixed it for Hiromi.

She smiled. "Yes it's all very beautiful" a worried look appeared over her face. Koru instantly knew what it was.

"It will be alright Hiromi" He put his shoulder over hers as they walked to the door.

"Do you think we made a mistake?" She had hoped they didn't.

Koru hesitated. "We are protecting her from something that could very well break her heart; we did the best we could to keep her happy, so yes we did not make a mistake."

Hiromi squeezed him tighter. "I hope you're right"

They both got into the car and drove home, ready to prepare themselves for the night to come.

**0o0**

Inuyasha couldn't help it as he pulled on his tux he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome or Kikyo. The two looked so much they same but were completely different people. He could never forgive himself for the things he had done to Kagome but she could forgive him. He would tell her of his mistake on their honeymoon after they consummate their marriage. H would beg on his hands and knees to be With Kagome but how long could he stay away from Kikyo? That was his main fear.

Sesshomaru walked into the store and the manager quickly assisted him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The manager act like Sesshomaru was a god or something when he just looked at Inuyasha when he strolled into the store. Inuyasha viewed the simple black tux and decided it would work. Although Sesshomaru went more elaborate than that…as always.

"I asked for a 2 button single breasted peak with a faille edged lapel and top collar, is it ready" He said smoothly.

The manager nodded. "Y.Yes sir right this way!" The manager led Sesshomaru to the area where Inuyasha was trying his suit on and rushed off to get the tux. Sesshomaru didn't see Inuyasha but he knew he was there. But he didn't say anything. Inuyasha tried on another tux just to be sure and he liked it better than the last one. He was suddenly irritated by Sesshomaru being near him. He thought he could feel his brother looking at him.

When Inuyasha turned around Sesshomaru was deep into his blackberry typing away. Inuyasha smirked and suddenly felt the urge to irritate him.

"Hello _brother_" Inuyasha said awaiting his brother's response.

Sesshomaru instantly stopped typing and glared coldly at Inuyasha, he quickly went back to his phone.

"What no brotherly affection? Pops told me you were coming to the party didn't know you cared for me so much!" Inuyasha laughed.

He knew Inuyasha was trying to push his buttons. What Inuyasha didn't know was that Sesshomaru had a very keen nose and the faint smell that lingered on Inuyasha was instantly familiarized. Oh just what has little brother gotten himself into? The manager came rushing back apologizing for taking too long. Sesshomaru took the tuxedo which was already paid for and walked to the door. He stopped looking back at Inuyasha in the mirror.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that that isn't your wench's scent I smell" Inuyasha instantly frozen and Sesshomaru smiled. _I win._

Inuyasha whirled around and he saw the wisps of Sesshomaru's silver hair leaving the store. Inuyasha took off his jacket and smelled his arms and hands. Shit! I still smell like Kikyo! Without thinking Inuyasha paid for the tuxedo and rushed out the store. He sped on home and washed himself for a complete hour before he jumped out and prepared for the night event.

**0o0**

Kagome and Sango were in her room for three hours before finally finishing. Sango's dress was a long white dress with a gold beaded band around the midsection, gold heels and her wavy hair was in a side ponytail. Kagome told her she looked like a Grecian goddess although when Kagome put on her dress Sango was full of compliments that made Kagome blush. Kagome wore an olive colored dress that off shoulder with a v neck that wasn't too revealing and a high slit in the middle that revealed her legs every time she walked.

She wondered if Inuyasha would like the dress, she was nervous to go walking around in it because she never worn something so…enticing. She curled her hair into loose curls and wore light makeup. Around 8:00 Kagome and Sango was ready to go. Downstairs Hiromi and Koru waited. Koru wore a simple black tux and Hiromi wore a black evening dress.

"You both look stunning" Hiromi said taking a picture of the two.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks mom and dad…you both look great"

Koru smiled "well the night awaits"

Kagome, Sango, Koru and Hiromi left the shrine and rode the limo all the way to the party. Many people were waiting outside some had cameras and flowers. They chatted loudly with each other and snapped photos of Kagome and Sango. One flash from the camera was very bright and Kagome winced and turned her head. Her eye's met the color of molten gold and for a second she thought she was staring at Inuyasha but the tall and stoic man before her was not her fiancé. Kagome ran her gaze throughout his entire body, the suit he wore fit him perfectly and she swore she could see a small smirk on his face. The silver hair and gold eyes, this had to be Sesshomaru.

Kagome gasped and quickly turned around embarrassed that she had just been checking out her fiancé's brother. She quickly walked away and caught up with Sango before a hand wrapped around her waist. She quickly turned her head and Inuyasha flashed her a smile. She forced a smile and kissed him.

"Wow you're heart is beating pretty fast" He said hugging her.

"Yea you kind of scared me" she lied.

"Inuyasha took her arm and walked into the large building. Instead of going to the door Inuyasha took her to the side and grasped her hand in his. "I have something for you"

He pulled out a long black rectangular box from his breast pocket. He handed it too her and Kagome smiled brightly. She opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. She gasped and took the cool necklace within her hand.

"Inuyasha you didn't have to…really, this must have cost a lot" Kagome said putting the necklace back into the box.

Inuyasha stilled her hand and took the necklace placing it on her neck and sealed it. "It's never too much"

Kagome fingered the necklace and smirked. "Is this some sort of apology?"

Inuyasha started sweating like a little boy with a crush. "Something like that, I meant to call you back but my father had to seal a deal with a company, you know how he gets"

Kagome giggled. One time when her father was working for Touga he had to stay almost two days inside to finish sealing a deal with a major company, Touga actually didn't let anyone go home…that time. Kagome leaned and kissed him. Thanking him for the necklace this time she grabbed his hand and led him into the building. Inside was very beautiful her father had actually outdone himself this time. Kagome slowly walked around taking in the beautiful scenery.

Kagome almost stumbled over her feet when two little children ran around playing with each other.

"Hey you two!" Kagome called out.

The two little children stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. Kagome signaled them over with her finger, the two children hung their heads low and began to walk towards her. Kagome almost burst out laughing as they did but she held her face sternly when they approached. She leaned down at the two children.

"What are your names?" She said.

The little girl with a side ponytail happily squealed. "Rin"

The little boy was a bit hesitant and stubbornly crossed his arms. "Kohaku"

"Hello my name is Kagome, have your parents ever told you that running can cause someone to get hurt? You almost knocked me right off my feet!" She said giggling.

"We apologize Mrs. Kagome" Rin said.

Kagome straightened up. "Call me Kagome, and don't worry about it but there is to be no running" The two nodded. "Good now who wants some ice cream?"

Sesshomaru stood in the center of the room watching the young woman walk off with the two young children. His daughter Rin held her hand happily dragging her to the ice cream stand. Just who was she? Sesshomaru was sure that he hadn't remembered her before but there was something familiar about her smell. Could it be Inuyasha's fiancé? He had not seen her face to face but her smell often lingered on Inuyasha and in his father's house whenever he visited. Sesshomaru felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Hey Son enjoying yourself?" Touga asked.

"Not quite" Sesshomaru said sipping his wine.

"Awww you'll feel better in a while maybe you'll find someone to take home tonight" Touga said laughing lightly.

Sesshomaru ignored his father and almost walked away but a woman called him out and Rin appeared beside him with an ice cream cone in her hands.

"Hi Touga" Kagome said giving him a hug.

Touga twirled Kagome around and dipped her. "You look mighty ravishing today" He joked in an English accent.

Kagome laughed and straightened her dress. "I couldn't say less about you myself"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. His father flirted with every piece of skirt that passes his view. Rin tugged on his pants, with ice cream on her lips. "Daddy the pretty lady gave me and Kohaku some ice cream!"

Kagome was shocked. She didn't know Sesshomaru had a daughter? She held her hand out and smiled brightly. "Hi my name is Kagome, we met before but it wasn't much on friendly terms" Because you were such an asshole!

Sesshomaru stared at her hand. He gently took it with in his and gave it a small shake. Kagome smiled even brighter. Sesshomaru had to admit Inuyasha had outdone him self this time. The woman wore a dress that showed off her visibly smooth legs and shoulders. Her hair was black as a raven's wing and eyes brighter than the sky. Kagome excused herself when she caught sight of Inuyasha, She happily kissed him. And yet she didn't know.

Inuyasha was a fool to be unfaithful to this woman.

Rin tugged on his pants again and he looked down at her to see shuffling her feet. He sighed.

"I thought you used it before we came" He said smoothly.

"I did but I have to use it again this time!!" She whined.

Sesshomaru walked away and Rin followed stiffly. He stood outside the bathroom while she was inside. He heard the door opened and a woman almost about his height walked out. She had black straight hair and wore a red dress. He sniffed. The same scent he smelled in the store on Inuyasha… How could she be here? Was she a friend of the family?

"Excuse me" Sesshomaru called out.

The woman turned around. She looked him up and down before she smiled. "Yes"

Sesshomaru ignored the hint of lust in her voice. He looked at her more closely when she smiled. Inuyasha was a damn fool alright.

"Are you a friend of the Higurashi family?" He asked.

Kikyo laughed. "No Koru's my father…I am Kagome's sister, Kikyo"

Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to the bathroom. Kikyo looked as if she was going to say something else but decided against it. She walked off from what Sesshomaru could tell towards her family were Inuyasha and Kagome were standing as well. Inuyasha had his hand around Kagome's waist as he talked to Koru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as everyone except Kagome became quiet and tensed. The door squeaked open and Rin appeared.

"I'll be back do not get yourself into any trouble" He said walking away.

"Yes daddy!" Rin went off to find Kohaku.

Kagome noticed when Kikyo was talking to Sesshomaru. Surely _she_ would open her legs wide for him! Wait… she was getting all riled up for nothing. Kagome turned away and continued talking to her family, a minute later the talk silenced and Kikyo showed up beside.

"Nice dress Kagome, although it seems a bit revealing for your taste" Kikyo smiled.

Soon as Kagome opened her mouth. Koru spoke up. "Don't start"

Kagome said that she as going to the bathroom walking pass Sesshomaru as she did so. She tried to sneak a peek at him but he was already staring at her, she quickly lowered her head and rushed to the bathroom. Afterwards Kagome came out and searched for Inuyasha. He was nowhere to be found. She looked around and found Sango on the dance floor, her father and mother talking to Touga. She spotted Sesshomaru in the corner and she approached him.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. She deserves to know. He really didn't care about his brother anyway but what he was doing was ruining the Tashio name. His name… He leaned down next to her ear. "No" Then he walked away.

Kagome shuddered from the heat of his breth on her ear. He didn't have to get that close to tell her. Inuyasha was gone and she was quickly calmed herself down. He could be anywhere in this big place! She started to walk towards Sango. There was a loud thump behind her that she heard over the loud music. She turned and there was a door a few feet away. It read STORAGE ROOM. Kagome sighed. She had told Rin and Kohaku to stop playing around before they seriously got hurt. She walked to the door and grabbed the door handle and opened.

* * *

I guuuueeeeessssssss you will have to see who was just in that room next time. sorry about the cliffy...I'm just that evil!! Lol

Sesshomaru Miko's


	4. Love is blind

WOW didn't know i would get so many reviews and i'm proud and thankful for those who have reviewed. over 45 reviews. for only a 3 chapter story. So far i'm doing good.!! hope you enjoy this chapter i don't know if i made Kagome too emotional but that's what reviews are for!! hope you enjoy Chapter 4!!

I do not own inuyasha!!

* * *

Kagome was confused. He didn't have to get that close to tell her. Inuyasha was gone and she was quickly calmed herself down. She started to walk towards Sango. There was a loud thump behind her that she heard over the loud music. She turned and there was a door a few feet away. It read STORAGE ROOM. Kagome sighed. She had told Rin and Kohaku to stop playing around before they seriously got hurt. She walked to the door and grabbed the door handle and opened.

Her mind went blank and her throat constricted. Inuyasha was inside the storage room kissing Kikyo, her dress strap was undone and Inuyasha was clinging to her breast. The light from one of the strobe lights lit the room and Inuyasha snapped his eyes open staring at Kagome. He quickly backed off Kikyo fixing his pants.

"Kagome it's not what you-" Kagome slammed the door closed before he could say anything else.

How could he do this to me? Tears formed in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away as a couple walked nearby. He was fucking her sister at their engagement party. It was the most unforgivable and disrespectable thing he had ever done to her. She hurriedly wiped her tears and looked around to see if any one saw what had happened. She turned around and gold clashed with blue. He had seen it all! Kagome stifled a sob from embarrassment and pain until a firm hand grasped her shoulder.

"Kagome listen" Inuyasha's suit was wrinkled and loose. Kagome looked at him in disgust. She walked away from him clenching her hand struggling not to hit him in front of all these people.

"Kagome don't walk away from me!" Inuyasha hissed silently.

Kagome whipped around when Inuyasha gripped hard on her shoulder. She pulled her fist back and almost punched him in the jaw. Except he caught It and he pulled Kagome into a tight hug. But she was deaf to his pleas.

"Please Kagome let me explain" He was oblivious to the tears that were now cascading down her cheeks. Kagome sighed then she heard Kikyo laugh.

"Inuyasha there is no need to beg, I have everything you need…isn't that what you told me? That Kagome is everything I'm not and I'm what you always hoped for" Kagome saw the smirk creep on Kikyo's face.

Kagome's chest twisted in pain when she heard what Kikyo had said. She jerked herself away from Inuyasha and looked him square in the eye. "Is it true?"

Inuyasha just stared at her. He didn't expect for her to find out like this. But he knew he deserved every bit of her hate and anger. This was their engagement party and he was a damn fool to try and sneak off with Kikyo. He glanced around and amazingly no one noticed the scene. Koru and Tashio was head deep in a conversation with some company peers. Hiromi was chatting with Ayumi about grandchildren and Sango was still on the dance floor.

He glance left and locked eyes with his brother. As always Sesshomaru's face was emotionless as he sipped on his wine. Damn bastard was enjoying it. He turned back to Kagome and she still was awaiting an answer. He gulped. "Yes"

Kagome's heart hitched a beat and she clasped her chest as she staggered a bit. He never loved her? She wasted almost four years on a man the never loved her. He loved Kikyo. Not her. Unbearable anger filled Kagome and she leaned up towards Inuyasha's ear. He tensed at the gesture which he knew was far from affectionate.

Before she spoke her words she once again caught Sesshomaru's attention and tears escaped from her eyes. "I hate you"

Her knee came in a blur and connected with Inuyasha's groin. He howled as he fell to his knees and the entire party member turned just in time to see Kagome land a deafening punch to his jaw as he fell backwards. Kagome flexed her hand which was throbbing painfully. In California her grandmother had her take self defense classes almost three times a week.

Inuyasha lay curled up on the floor groaning. She wished she hit him hard enough so that his horny ass would be useless for life. She turned at the gasps and the hard angry look on her father's face as he tried to rush through the crowd.

"Kagome watch out!" Sango yelled.

Kagome barely turned around before Kikyo jumped on her back and clawed ruthlessly on her neck. Kikyo screamed as Kagome pulled some of her hair out. Kagome tried to think what she should do with the raving bitch on her back. She elbowed Kikyo in the rib and tossed her over her shoulder. She and Kikyo landed on the ground and out of nowhere Kikyo punched Kagome in the nose.

"What the hell are you to doing!! stop this now!" Koru yelled. He walked up but fell on his back as Kagome accidentally kicked his legs out from under him. Kikyo and Kagome were going at each other nonstop when instantly a strong hand gripped Kagome hard around her slim waist. She was so full of anger that she tried to attack the person holding her.

Kikyo was picked up too firmly by the arm by Touga he stared amusingly at his son who was handling the fiery young woman in his hands. Sesshomaru wished that the crazy ass wench would calm herself down. He slightly understood when He smelled the fear, hurt, and anger rolling off her body in waves but when Kagome's small fist connected with his eye. He had had enough.

Sesshomaru roughly tossed Kagome over his shoulder slightly letting his claws dig into her skin; she stilled her movements only for a few seconds than began to beat her hands against his back. He sighed and carried her through the crowed into another room of the building. By the time he had gotten there her yells and curses turned into soft cries sobs.

Koru was helped up by Hiromi who looked more ashamed than embarrassed. They knew what Kagome had found out and soon she would know the whole truth.

Back in the room Kagome softly cried in her hands as she sat slumped on the desk.. She just acted a fool in front of the whole party. But damn them! if something like this had ever happened to them they would have taken the same route. A glass of water appeared in front of her face held by a pale hand with maroon striped wrists. Sesshomaru looked down at her as she looked at him. She thought he would still be mad at her for pulling on his hair when he dropped her on the floor. But apparently by the look on his face he wasn't feeling anything.

"Thank you" Kagome took the cool glass of water and swallowed it down. Sesshomaru took the glass from her and set it aside. All of those that were in the room were Kikyo who was now feeling the burning sensation of the bald patch in her hair. Inuyasha was still cupping himself on the floor and Touga was on the phone talking to his wife. They could hear on the microphone Koru making up some speech and telling everyone to go home.

Touga slapped his phone closed. "Okay now what the hell was that out there"

No one said anything.

"I will not repeat myself again" He said sternly.

Kagome looked at the blank wall. "Inuyasha is cheating on me with Kikyo"

Touga blinked. Once…Twice. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY!! WE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT" He yelled yanking Inuyasha up to his feet. Sesshomaru chuckled.

Inuyasha breathed deep. "I told her to let me explain, it's not the way she thinks"

"How would you describe it Inuyasha. Frankly when I was gone you couldn't keep your pants down so you dove in after my whoring sister whom I know was too happy to oblige" Kagome snapped.

Sesshomaru was still staring at Kagome. Even with her hair wild and whelps covered her neck she was beautiful. He narrowed his eyes at the pitiful diamond necklace Inuyasha must have bought her. _She deserves better and I'm willing to give._ Kagome once again caught Sesshomaru staring at her and surprisingly he made her blush. She shook her head. Now was not the time to worry about him or anyone else.

"Seriously sister your jealousy is making my head hurt" Kikyo said purposefully leaning towards Inuyasha.

"Jealous!" Kagome rose to her feet. "You have always wanted what I always had Kikyo, which was nothing! One _little_ thing I cherished you snatched it away! You harassed me when I was at the age I couldn't even defend myself" Kagome eyes sparked. Inuyasha was the only man she had been with and Kikyo snatched him away just like she did so many other things.

Kikyo snorted in disgust. "You were…are nothing Kagome. So I treated you like nothing. You will never be happy because I will be there to destroy every bit of life you have…take Inuyasha for example"

Sesshomaru was straining very hard not to snap Kikyo's neck. She was worst of the people he knew in life, even worse than Naraku. And he was pretty far off. He glanced at Kagome and noticed her bright eyes were darker and dulled. How their parents could let this continue to happen, he would never know. It was evident that Kagome and her sister had a wedge between them as long as the Great Wall of China and Kagome has suffered mentally from her sister's antics.

A tear escaped from Kagome's eye and Sesshomaru had the sudden urge to wipe it from her soft cheek. Sesshomaru was impressed by her strength but then again even the strongest sometimes fall…

"You see Kagome you're all alone not even mother and father has gotten your back." She laughed.

Kagome tensed. _Not even mother and father has gotten your back. _They knew.

Hiromi and Koru entered the room. All eyes were on them but one was a second away from breaking down in tears.

Sesshomaru looked on in sympathy as Kagome stood up and asked her father. "Did you know?"

Hiromi clung tightly to Koru for she was afraid that she would fall. Hers eyes instantly became wet with tears with shame. Although she was behind Koru as she did this. Koru stared at his daughter for what seemed like hours until Kikyo broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Go on father tell her. Starting with how you found me and Inuyasha in the bedroom, to when he cried pathetically and begged for you not to tell her…Or how about the 500,000 to pay the debt for the shrine and ensure the safety of _**our little secret"**_ Kikyo emphasized the last bit.

"Shut up Kikyo" He snapped.

Kagome's mind was on a roller coaster ride. She knew what Kikyo had said was true without her father and mother confirming it. Despite being a heartless and cold being, Kikyo never lied about family. She always lied about friends, random people, and lovers but family she always spat out the truth.

Tears did not cease to roll from Kagome's eyes as she stood now in front of her father. Whose eyes had welled with tears too but did not fall. Her heart was broken. Not only did the once love of her life dog her. Her family did far worse. The family she came home to and they all acted as if nothing was wrong.

Inuyasha couldn't even look at Kagome now, since she found out the truth. She would hate them all and he felt sorry that Koru has not only lost one of his daughter's but both.

Sesshomaru was surprised that her own family had deceived her. The bright eyed woman he saw earlier today was completely gone. He watched the whole display as Kagome walked to her father. She held up her small hands to his face and held them in. She looked like a battered angel ready to throw herself in the pits of misery.

"How could you?" how…could…you?" She was deceived by her own flesh and blood. "How COULD YOU!"

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome from her father before she could inflict any damage on him. This time she kicked harder than before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!" without thinking Sesshomaru turned her around and embraced her. She struggled until her screams turned to shaking cries.

The crying Hiromi touched her daughter arm but it wrenched away from her grasp. Kagome stared death glares at her mother. The mother that she talked to about her problem with Inuyasha and she backed him up 100.

"Kagome we didn't want this to happen like this. Please try and understand! Inuyasha loves you very much and we just wanted you to be happy!" She said.

"500,000 dollars doesn't sound like love to me, I talked to you every single day mother, and you told me he was just busy with _work"_. _She had chosen him over her. For money_

Hiromi crept closer to her daughter in hopes that she would calm down.

"Get away from me…"Kagome voice said in an odd voice.

Hiromi left Kagome's side and she glared at her father. No matter how hard she tried not to hate him, her head was screaming even though she had stopped. Koru had not once said anything in his defense. Her heart skipped another beat as she glanced at Touga.

As if reading her mind he answered with a shake of his head. "I did not know anything Kagome"

Touga glared hard at Inuyasha and the others. He did not know the how much pain Kagome was feeling but he would be there for her. She was like a daughter to him. Touga often glanced back towards Sesshomaru and was greatly surprised by his son affections towards her. Sesshomaru had never shown such emotion in one night. His eyes were hard when he looked about the room, and they softened every time he looked at Kagome.

Kagome sat silently in the room thinking over her thoughts; Sesshomaru still sat close to her in case she had lashed out again. Why would he hug me? Surely to calm her down before she would kill somebody. She looked back at Inuyasha who was staring at his hands and Kikyo was right next to him. She quickly looked away and had come to her decision. She slowly slid off the desk her cool feet hitting the floor. She calmly patted Sesshomaru's hand as he tensed. How would it feel to love him? That would be impossible. Sesshomaru Tashio didn't love, whatever the reason for his sudden attention. Kagome wasn't going to jump to ship.

"Touga" The man turned from his quiet phone call. "Could I stay with you only for a while?" She pleaded. He was the only person she truly trusted right now.

"Already ahead of you darling, I got a room for you being set up as we speak" He said walking to the door and holding it open. "As for you Inuyasha…I will speak about this matter more privately .Sesshomaru" He nodded towards him.

Sesshomaru looked down as Kagome hesitated with the words she struggled to speak. She flinched when he unexpectedly placed his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. She looked up at him tiredly and then she smiled.

"Tomorrow I'm getting my things and leaving" Her mother gasped. "I am not coming back so you can do whatever you want to the room. I'll be by in the morning" She walked right pass her parents and stopped in front of Inuyasha.

She yanked the necklace of her neck and ring on her finger then dropped it into his lap. He stared at them in his hand in disbelief. They were gifts from his heart and she didn't want them anymore.

"Have a great life" Was all she said as she walked out of the room and out of their lives.

* * *

Whew!! so tell me what ya think. I think the chap is okay but your mind is different from mine's and i hope you liked this. Chapter 5 coming soon!!

P.S i just wanted to know does any one here thinks that the red background on a single spark irritates their eyes a bit after reading a story...i don't know maybe i just need some glasses...maybe

Sesshomaru's Miko


	5. chapter 5

I just bet some of you saw this and almost died lol, i've been gone a long time! and im going to be honest, i don't know if i'll be updating regularly, i was just in the mood to write this but i am still a sess/kag fan, just read some of wisteria by MissTeak and just felt like writint something down, for those of you waiting for until its gone, Blood and chocolate, i'll have an update up soon but not too long this chapter is short but im working myself up to some ideas and such.

I had to reread this story to see where i was going to take it and noticed some areas that needed a little retouching, i might revise some things, but overall enjoy the chapter.

* * *

A black limousine pulled up in front of a large manor but the young woman inside did not have a chance to marvel at its beauty. Instead she was fast asleep on the leather seat, which were wet from her silent tears. Touga got out glancing back at his son Sesshomaru who picked Kagome up bridal style and careful carried her up the stone steps.

Once inside, Touga dismissed the maids that had been working late overnight until he had come home. Sesshomaru was escorted to the room that she was to stay in. it was still being accommodated for her but the bed was complete, at least. He leaned to place her down on the bed but Kagome's hand tightened on his chest and she curled into his arms. She then muttered, rolling gently onto the mattress.

As the soft sheets hit her back, Kagome jerked up with sleep clouding her vision. She glanced up at Sesshomaru, her eyes literally red from crying and exhaustion. The soft muted colors of the room reminded her that she was in her room now instead of the limo. She muttered a 'thank you' not looking at Sesshomaru as she turned the other way and stared at the wall. Apparently she was too wrecked to get a good night's sleep.

Sesshomaru saw this and asked. "Is there anything you need?"

Kagome cringed at how nice he was being to her. Sesshomaru Tashio was not nice…ever. From what she heard he would run over a homeless dog without even looking back. And that day when she first met him he didn't even acknowledge her. He just walked straight out the room.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked barely in a whisper. "You don't even like me"

He didn't answer her but he didn't have any reason whatsoever to dislike her. That day when she visited his father's manor with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru acted out of habit, he rarely spoke to anyone unless he needed to. He continued staring at Kagome, her pout lips and puffy red eyes. Sesshomaru was not familiar with such trivial emotions, but…he understood betrayal.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and he was just staring at her. He was only being nice to her because he felt pity for her. She didn't need his pity or any one else's.

"Get out" her temper suddenly flaring back to life.

"Excuse me?" He said tilting an eyebrow suddenly annoyed at her unexpected anger.

"You heard me; I don't need your damn sympathy!" She wanted to be told that everything was going to be all right, she wanted to be held and loved. Before she knew it her vision blurred and she viciously wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just get out…please"

She thinks I pity her? He leaned down close to her ear. "I would never pity you" He cupped her cheek staring straight into her cerulean orbs. "You have a strong heart Kagome, you will get pass Inuyasha and continue with your life"

She was speechless and uncomfortable. Sesshomaru was trying to comfort her. She rubbed her arms looking away from him. _Why is he being nice to me…_

"look, I just…I just need to rest some more before I go and pick up my things tomorrow" Kagome leaned back against the bed.

"My father has decided to accompany you in the morning"

She abruptly refused. "I don't need a chauffeur"

"He will not take no for an answer, Inuyasha might still be there and my father doesn't want him to do anything else stupid"

Kagome sighed and nodded, desperately wanting an aspirin for her headache. When Kagome looked back up at the door, Sesshomaru was gone and the door was closed. She didn't move from the bed, staring at the soft colored wall. Her life was crashing all around her in one night. She loved Inuyasha and he repaid all of her kindness and love by sleeping with Kikyo. How long had it been going on? Did he have the nerve to ask for her hand in marriage with Kikyo on the sidelines?

And her family? They felt completely dead to her. There was no way she could forgive them of what they did. Kagome's first thought was to go back to California, anyplace that could make her forget her current life, but Kagome wasn't a runner. She was going to stay in Japan and live her new life.

To cool her heating body, Kagome decided to take a shower. She relaxed underneath the warm wet showers, trying hard to ignore the pain in her chest. It would be a long time before she could love someone else, Inuyasha definitely ruined the thought of love for her. She couldn't trust anyone anymore.

After her shower, Kagome dressed her hair in a loose ponytail and pulled on a long shirt that stopped to her knees. She crawled into bed and laid there, sleep didn't come easy but when it did, Kagome fell into a deep sleep.

0o0

She sighed heavily as she looked outside the window at the shrine. The somewhat large home she had spent most of her life at seemed to be wrapped by a transparent mist of sadness and shame. The clouds outside were dark and moving at an accelerated pace, the light rumbling that shook the earth warned that there was a storm on the way. Japan didn't have many storms and when there was one approaching it was hard and cruel on the large city of Yokohama.

Kagome placed her trembling hand in her lap. She refused to let the tears fall from her eyes. It was not her fault she was feeling this way, if she wanted to blame someone she would blame her parents, Inuyasha and Kikyo. When she had left with Touga last night he basically said she could live there with him for however long she wanted. He told her that Inuyasha would not be allowed in the house when she was there and if she had any problems out of him, to let him know.

A drizzle of rain hit the windshield and she looked again at the shrine. Pushed with determination, She unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed the door handle. A warm hand grasped her arm and she turned, Touga's bright golden hued eyes stared at her in concern.

"Would you like for me to come with you" He said.

Kagome was a bout to say yes but she just wanted to get things over and done with then she will have to start on her new life straight away. Plus she only had a few things she had brought from California.

She shook her head. "I don't have a lot, so it's fine"

He nodded and flipped out his phone. Kagome opened the door and stepped out. She hurried along the path, out of the slight rain. The spare key was still hiding under the flower pot since she left. Kagome carefully stepped inside the empty hallway; she figured every one was in the kitchen. The smell of eggs and fried sausages filled her nose. She took off her heels and jumped up the stairs, her small feet made no noise on the hard floor.

Kagome made a beeline to her closet pulling out her large suitcase, yanking her clothes off the hangers and tossed them in the case. After ten minutes she had basically stuffed her shoes, clothes, some of her jewelry and other small things in the case and zipped it up. She looked around for anything that was missing. Knowing that she didn't she literally had to drag the case to the door. The edges of the case made loud noises as it dragged along the flooring.

She didn't want them to know she was here. She silently prayed that they hadn't heard her but the silence downstairs told her other wise. Since she was discovered she dragged the case down stairs. The loud banging noise echoing through the walls and rushed clatter of feet sounded behind her. Once she was at the door, Kagome paid no mind to the two figures behind her. She opened the door and moved the suit case out.

"Kagome" her mother's voice rang out. She could hear the sadness in her mother's voice.

A feeling crept over Kagome's body and her mind spoke words to her. 'Keep moving' it said and Kagome realized that with all the anger in her, she didn't care about her mother's sadness. A large hand gripped the case and Kagome stiffened. It was Koru, Her father's dark hair was messy and his eyes were a bit droopy as if he had stayed up all night. He walked to the trunk of the car and placed her suit case inside. Touga said a minimal hello to him as she walked up to the car and slid into the passenger seat.

She didn't dare look into the review mirror or she would've saw Koru breaking down in the middle of the road. The entire ride back home, Kagome rode in silence.

* * *

like i said its short but hoped you enjoyed it even though, and update with be passing by *soon*

Sesshomaru's miko


End file.
